Solo Ellos
by Bella Scullw
Summary: No son Peeta ni Kattnis. Ni el Panadero ni la Chica en Llamas. No hay Sinsajo, no hay rebelión. No existen los juegos ni los amantes trágicos. Solo ellos./Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera" Para Eimi Blue


_**Disclaimer:**__Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._

_El fic participa en El Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"_

_**Para Eimi Blue. De todo corazón, espero que te guste.**_

* * *

_**Solo Ellos**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

— ¿Te duele?

La pregunta desconcierta a Peeta un corto segundo, los dedos de Katniss que pasean suavemente sobre su pierna mala y entonces comprende lo que quiere decir. Sonríe levemente, casi con tristeza, casi con nostalgia de una vida ya enterrada. La mira a los ojos fijamente y sacude levemente la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. Normalmente es bueno con las palabras pero en ese momento no tiene nada que decir, él no al menos. Ya ha hablado por ellos dos durante mucho tiempo, durante los juegos, después de los juegos, en la rebelión e incluso después de eso.

Ahora le toca a ella, aunque le cueste, Peeta quiere oírle decir algo.

Katniss enmudece normalmente, después de haberse confinado al distrito doce, las palabras entre ambos pueden contarse con las manos. No es la de antes y no volverá a hacerlo nunca, él tampoco. Ya no son la cazadora furtiva, ni el panadero amable, ni los amantes trágicos, ni el muto, ni el secuestrado.

Ya ni siquiera son Peeta y Katniss.

Son lo que los juegos, lo que el presidente, lo que el veneno, lo que la rebelión dejó después de haber jugado un juego cruel con ellos. Ni siquiera su cuerpo completo les pertenece, la explosión que mató a Prim, que mató a Katniss también los ha hecho nacer de nuevo, justo como el fénix. Pero Peeta sabe que están muy lejos de ser esas aves celestiales, hermosas e inexistentes.

Solo son ellos, un chico, una chica, dos personas rotas que intentan repararse.

Katniss titubea, sus ojos grises apagados le dicen muchas cosas, pero sus labios permanecen cerrados.

Peeta espera, sabe que si ha preguntado sobre su pierna después de dos años algo más puede decir.

—Lo siento —agrega y calla de nuevo. Sus dedos no dejan la continua y sutil caricia pero sus ojos se desvían a la ventana por la que los rayos de la luna apenas se filtran. Las cortinas no están lo suficientemente corridas y entre la luz que tiñe la habitación él puede verla perfectamente.

La Katniss dieciséis años hubiera resoplado y se hubiese ocultado bajo las sabanas para evitar eso.

La Katniss de diecisiete años hubiese huido o le hubiese ignorado completamente.

Pero la joven de casi diecinueve se mantiene en su sitio, no huye ni se esconde, solo cuenta el tiempo, los preciosos segundos, como esperando si su paciencia se agota. Pero Peeta puede esperar eternamente si es necesario, por Katniss ha hecho y dado tanto que unos minutos de espera no van a matarlo.

—Nunca pregunté…no después de las entrevistas —dice con la voz ronca por su poco uso. Ella se ríe agriamente —. Ese borracho tiene razón, ni cien vidas me alcanzarían para merecerte.

Peeta suspira, quiere decir algo en ese momento pero ella le detiene con un gesto.

—No digas que no es cierto, porque lo es. ¿Alguna vez te pregunté sobre cómo te sentías? No, solo me preocupaba por mí misma.

—No solo por ti misma —le interrumpe pensando en Prim, la señora Everdeen y Gale.

—Ellos eran yo —murmura Katniss con el gesto duro al recordarlos. Probablemente nunca supere lo de Prim, nunca perdone a su madre por haberla dejado sola ni a Gale por lo de Prim, aunque su culpabilidad sigue y seguirá en duda —. Ellos eran yo, si ellos estaban bien lo estaba yo…Te oí hablar con Gale —agrega bruscamente.

La mira sin comprender.

—Vuestra charla sobre mi elección, sobre a quién elegiría fue realmente instructiva. Incluso ustedes eran conscientes de cuan egoísta soy.

Alza las cejas al recordar, ni por un segundo se le pasó por la mente que Katniss hubiese podido escuchar eso. Piensa que debe sentir culpabilidad o vergüenza pero ha pasado tantas cosas que Peeta resuelve sencillamente que hay cosas más importantes, no puede sentir culpa ni pena por algo que siente y que le hubiese dicho de frente de todas maneras. Amó a Katniss desde la primera vez que la vio, desde que oyó su dulce canto, la amó sin restricciones, la amó con todo sus defectos, la ama aun aunque los sueños llenos de veneno a veces le hagan dudar incluso de su identidad.

¿Quién era pues?

Se repite en la mente.

_Peeta Mellark, dieciocho años, panadero. Vencedor de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Participante del Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco…Vivo…aunque más muerto que vivo en realidad._

—Lo que Gale y yo dijimos es cierto —acepta —. El amor que siento por ti es muy diferente al que tú sientes por mí. No va por la misma sintonía. Lo que querías, lo que quieres aun, Katniss es muy diferente a lo que yo quiero, ni siquiera quieres tu vida.

Katniss hace una mueca y deja las caricias.

—Estoy viva —susurra pero es un sonido apagado y débil.

—Existir y vivir no son lo mismo.

—En mi caso sí.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Katniss? —pregunta cortando todo eso. Dejarla auto compadecerse solo logra deprimirla más. Con el tiempo ella ha logrado salir a cazar realmente, no solo a sentarse en medio del bosque mientras las horas pasan y ella no hace nada. A veces trae conejos, pájaros o frutas.

Ella caza, él cocina.

Les ayuda a ambos.

Así como el compartir cama y abrazos los ayuda a superar las pesadillas que esperan pacientemente para atormentarlos noche a noche. Katniss sueña con Prim, con mutos y fuego, con muertos y vivos. Él sueña consigo mismo, sueña con el Peeta secuestrado que cumple fielmente las órdenes de sus enemigos, sueña con su peor miedo: perderla.

—Quiero…quiero —repite y retoma las caricias con la misma suavidad y sutileza, las yemas de sus dedos se pasean por los bordes de su pierna cortada. Durante las noches que durmieron juntos para apoyarse mutuamente mientras el Presidente Snow estaba en el poder, Peeta nunca se quitaba la prótesis, no se atrevía.

Ahora lo hace siempre, se repite de nuevo, que otras cosas importantes más allá de la vergüenza o la pena.

Las múltiples perdidas los han hecho menos sensibles y más vacíos, las cosas que antes importaban tanto ahora ya no significan nada.

—Quiero conocerte —resopla en voz baja —. Quiero poder ser para ti lo que tú eres para mí.

—Eso no es fácil.

—Ya sé tú color favorito —murmura en un intento de broma—. Puedes decirme más cosas.

—Uhm…—Peeta la abraza y le da un beso en la sien. Piensa y añade — Me gusta como hueles.

Katniss le frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo?

—A bosque, a menta y a tierra.

— ¿Eso está mal? —ella se ve mortificada.

—No, huele bien, es como tú, te identifica.

—A mí me gusta como hueles —admite a regañadientes —. A pan, chocolate y pastel. Es dulce.

— ¿Algo más?

Katniss mira su pierna de nuevo y repite la pregunta.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, ya no. Solía doler, no solo físicamente, también psicológicamente. No fue fácil acostumbrarme a que nunca sería el de antes, pero lo intentaba y logré superarlo.

—Debí estar contigo.

—Ahora estás conmigo.

Si, ahora ellos están juntos, rotos, quizá más allá de toda esperanza, pero están ahí para ayudarse, para que durante las pesadillas la compañía del otro sea el bálsamo que cure sus heridas, que seque sus lágrimas y que calme sus tormentos. Están ahí, juntos, como cada día, viviendo y compartiendo una vida. No son novios, no son amantes, ni siquiera amigos, Peeta no cree que la palabra amigos sea suficiente para describirlos, y las otras palabras son demasiado amargas para repetirlas.

Lo que son, no lo sabe.

Pero ya ha pasado meses desde que él llegó a velar por ella.

Han pasado meses donde ella caza, él hornea y Haymitch se emborracha, cada uno intentando superarse individualmente antes de poder ofrecer algo más.

Por eso las palabras son pocas y las conversaciones inexistentes.

Solo se abrazan, solo duermen, poco hablan y siempre callan.

Al menos esa era la rutina diaria. Ahora Katniss la ha roto porque quiere algo, quiere cambiar lo que han logrado, quiere retroceder, avanzar o mantenerlo y afianzarlo.

Ella le mira a los ojos con insistencia, y se muerde el labio tras lo dicho.

—No soy buena con las palabras —dice en voz baja.

—Puedes intentarlo —responde Peeta —. Lo estás haciendo bien.

—No te quiero aquí solo porque me es imposible sobrevivir sin ti —tartamudea con rapidez alarmante —. _Tequieroaquíporquemeesimposiblevivirsinti._

Si no le hubiese escuchado con tanta atención probablemente no hubiese entendido nada de lo dicho, pues Katniss habló tan bajo y tan rápido que las palabras se mezclaron unas con otras, pero Peeta lo capta. Lo repite y lo comprende, por una simple palabra que hace toda una diferencia, un abismo entre el vivir y el sobrevivir.

Entre la necesidad y el verdadero deseo.

Entre lo que Katniss quiere y lo solo necesita.

Ella se acurruca en su pecho al instante, se oculta con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, el primer signo de rubor que ha visto en siglos, y espera. Peeta la aprieta entre sus brazos y se ríe.

El sonido hace que Katniss salga de su refugio y le fulmine con la mirada.

Es tan extraño verla hacer ese gesto, ese mohín de molestia en sus labios, tan extraño ver sus ojos llamear de ira que ríe más alto.

—No te rías —reclama entre los dientes apretados. Parece herida — _¡Vete de aquí!_

—No —le sujeta de las muñecas y la acuna contra él aunque intenta resistirse — ¿Quieres una respuesta, o no?

—Puedes meterte esa respuesta en donde…

—Renunciaste a tu vida —le corta con tono serio — ¿Lo hiciste, no?

Katniss no contesta.

Peeta mira con tristeza a la ventana.

—Renunciaste a tu vida —repite —. Yo te até a esta. Vine aquí porque quería reclamar esa vida, quería que esa vida preciosa no muriera, no se marchitara como las flores en el invierno, quería que renaciera de las cenizas que aún quedan.

—Las flores no renacen, menos de las cenizas. Solo se quedan ahí, muertas —la respuesta de Katniss es cortante y fría.

—Yo no quiero que termines así, Katniss. Te he amado desde que era un niño, te amo aun, pero ya no como antes…ahora es tan distinto. Quiero estar a tu lado si tú me lo permites, quiero verte reír y sonreír, incluso quiero verte enfadada…eso te da vida, eso te hace de nuevo, extrañaba tanto esto que reí. Porque solo puedo ser feliz si tú lo eres primero. ¿Lo entiendes?

La furia de Katniss se desvanece y la reemplaza otra cosa. La vergüenza, parece estar apenada por haberse enfadado, pero Peeta está feliz. Incluso esas muestras de enfado muestran los resquicios de la antigua Katniss, lo que forma a la nueva, a la que debe aprender a reír, sonreír, enfadarse y alegrarse por cosas nuevas.

Asiente.

— ¿Me permites estar a tu lado siempre?

—Siempre —repite ella abrazándole fuertemente.

Peeta pasa las manos por su espalda y la sujeta contra sí. No dice más pero las palabras están ahí, flotando entre el espacio y los gestos. Peeta la entiende, entiende a esa nueva Katniss más que a la antigua. Entiende que ese abrazo, que esas tenues lágrimas que se niega a derramar son de esperanza, de un débil sentimiento de alegría y felicidad.

—Mi vida te pertenece —afirma fieramente.

—Así como mi corazón es tuyo —le responde sintiendo que todo ha dejado de fluir en diferentes movimientos inconexos. Sintiendo que todo ha quedado fijado, que han llegado a un acuerdo, a algo más que consuelo.

Que son otras personas.

No son Peeta ni Kattnis.

Ni el Panadero ni la Chica en Llamas.

No hay Sinsajo, no hay rebelión.

No existen los juegos ni los amantes trágicos.

Solo ellos.

Y entonces solo queda una cosa, algo que lo es todo y nada al mismo tiempo. El amor de uno se proyecta en el otro. Pueden verse en los ojos todo lo nuevo que sienten y lo viejo que han sentido. Pueden ver el cariño, la adoración, el deseo y la verdadera necesidad de estar juntos.

No saben quién hace el primer movimiento, pero los labios de ambos se encuentran.

Y no hay fuego, no hay crudo deseo ni lujuria desbordada.

Es el primer beso de ambos, porque ya no son los de antes.

Es el primer beso, y es suave, es reconfortante e incluso tímido.

Es corto y es largo.

Y lo es todo y nada para ellos.

Es el principio de sus nuevas vidas, es el fin de todo lo pasado.

Se separan, se abrazan y caen en la cama. Cierran los ojos. Son un lío de brazos, piernas y sábanas.

Y solo son ellos, dos jóvenes que comienzan a vivir.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Lamento subir tan tarde, pero he estado todo el día ocupada, a pesar de que son vacaciones tengo que estar pendiente algunas cosas y he estado fuera de mi casa casi todo el día._

_Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y todavía estamos a 6 :)_

_Eimi Blue, espero que hayas pasado una muy bonita navidad, y un buen año nuevo._

_Mis Mejores deseos. _

_Espero que te haya gustado el fic._

_Besos._

_Bella._

_PD: Disculpa si hay OoC, he intentado meterse como pude en la piel de Katniss y Peeta._


End file.
